


betrayal

by percyrashid (niewanyin)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Jackson, Double Anal Penetration, Gen, Hurt Percy Jackson, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Sex Pollen, Stealth Crossover, lying to protect friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/percyrashid
Summary: Jason and Nico are exposed to substance that makes them rape Percy, with some unintended consequences. Sally helps him in the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark) in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> Thanks to the Iddy Iddy Bang Bang for helping me write this.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Percy is raped by Jason and Nico while they're under the influence of sex pollen, and Sally helps him in the aftermath.
> 
> All medical knowledge is from fiction. If something seems unrealistic, it probably is, but let's just say that's how medical attention works in the PJO world. This fic is also _not_ a crossover with House, but I needed a doctor and thought Robert Chase would be a good one. If you don't know the show or the character, don't worry, it's not important in this story.
> 
> As for where this is set in canon? I have no idea. Percy's seventeen, and I still need to read the last three books in Heroes of Olympus.

The camp looks like it’s abandoned for years, but there have been reports of strange activity as soon as a week ago, which is why Chiron has sent them to investigate. Jason is next to him as they explore the center of the camp and the strange hole in the ground where leaves are scattered. Percy is hanging around the edge of the camp, pulled there by a noise that was probably just an animal.

Jason bends down as he peers at the leaves. “Do you think this is it?” he asks, and Nico shrugs. “Probably. I don’t see anything else that could possibly be the cause.”

These events having been three separate people, well-respected in the community and no previous anger issues, attacking their friends and family with enhanced strength, collapsing, and then waking up with no memories of the attack.

They are all wearing enchantments to protect them from anything that could bring them harm here, so Nico isn’t worried.

Until he walks closer to the edge of the hole to gain a closer look. He trips over a rock, accidentally kicking it into the leaves, causing a cloud of purple smoke to waft up in the air. Both he and Jason cough when the smoke hits them, but it disappears almost as soon as it appeared.

Nico sways on his feet, unsure of what just happened. He blinks and things . . . things seem different.

“Hey!” he hears nearby, and along with Jason, he turns to look at the voice.

It’s Percy, and looking at Percy dredges up the same feelings that Percy always inspires in him. Love and hate and lust and want, but this time, Nico can’t push them down. He can’t remind himself that Percy is his friend and that be enough.

From the look on Jason’s face that he catches out of the corner of his eye, neither can Jason.

Together, _ somehow_, they know how to move. Jason is almost impossibly fast as he punches Percy, who in the shock of it all, goes down. Nico races over pins Percy’s legs to the ground, Jason his arms, and despite Percy’s struggles, he can’t get up. Nico tilts his head as he looks down.

There are no words for how beautiful Percy is. Long black hair that nearly touches his shoulders, bright green eyes with long eyelashes, delicate cheekbones, and a full mouth. Tall and lean and with thin white scars on his tan skin that only adds to his appeal, not detract from it. Never detract. Nico mumbles “pretty,” which gets a startled look from the man underneath him. He looks up Jason, eyes wide as he tries to put his thoughts together.

“I can’t believe how pretty he is,” he gasps. It feels so cruel, that Percy was put on this earth and that Nico can’t touch him everyday. But he’s touching him now. Jason is grinding Percy’s wrist into the ground, and they both smile at Percy’s yell. He can do so much to him right here, pay him back for every missed piece of attention.

“I know,” Jason murmurs, sliding a finger down Percy’s face, pressing it into the spot that he punched Percy, a spot that’s already beginning to bruise. “Can you believe we can have him?”

Oh, they can. They can have Percy right here, beneath them both. Nico wants him so much, wants him right now. He leans down and crushes his lips against Percy’s, who sends a muffled yelp into Nico’s mouth. It’s not a soft kiss. It’s harsh and demanding. Nico bites Percy’s lips, drawing coppery blood that he licks off once he moves away from those sweet lips.

Percy is looking up at with pure fear, and the lust that consumes Nico at such a delicious sight is a surprise, making him grow as hard as rock in an instant.

“Guys, you need to let me go.” Percy’s voice is _ trembling_. His entire body is shaking, and Nico can’t believe that he has the man he’s in love with beneath him like this. He turns to Jason. 

“I get him first.”

Jason glares, but Nico does not falter. Jason ducks his head in acquiescence, and Nico turns back to the terrified Percy. He brushes a hand down Percy’s face. “Come on, Percy. I’m going to make you happy. You’ll understand.”

Percy_ will_. He has to. Nico will not accept anything less.

He still jerks away from him. “Don’t _ touch _ me,” he hisses.

Nico can’t have that. Jason must be thinking along the same lines as he grips Percy’s hair and forces his head back, making him bare his throat. “You’re going to let us fuck you and you’re going to thank us for the pleasure.” Percy’s eyes spill over with tears. He doesn’t do anything, but look toward the sky as Jason works on getting his shirt off as Nico handles the pants. Underwear, socks, shoes, all of it is gone. They strip Percy of it all and throw it in a pile on the ground. Small sobs erupt from Percy’s mouth as they turn him over. His ass is perfect, and part of Nico wants to bite it.

So he does.

Percy screams.

He screams louder when Nico shoves three fingers inside that tight ass.

It’s like a vise. Nico doesn’t think Percy has ever had anything inside him before now, and while he thought it was impossible, it makes him grow even harder. He bends down to nip at Percy’s shoulders, sucking a mark in the middle of his shoulder blades. Jason has his arms pinned to the ground as Nico finger-fucks Percy.

It becomes clear soon enough though that Percy isn’t going to relax and get loose enough for Nico to fuck him, so it really only leave one course of action.

In a moment, his belt is unbuckled and his pants are unzipped, and then he rams himself into Percy, groaning at how _ tight _ he is around him. If Nico thought that the older boy was a vise around his fingers, it’s nothing like how he feels around his cock.

And sobs just keep erupting out of Percy.

Nico’s actually having trouble fucking him in earnest, Percy so tight that it’s hurting his cock to try to pull out and then thrust back in. But eventually, Percy starts bleeding and it makes him loose enough that Nico can easily move in and out of the most beautiful boy in the world.

Jason groans across from him. Nico can see clearly just how hard he is, watching Percy getting fucked as he cries, and he smirks. Jason will never know how good it feels to fuck a virgin Percy. No one else ever will. That’s a pleasure that’s reversed for Nico, and Nico alone.

Percy is so incredibly good around his cock, and he makes sure to tell him that, but the only thing that happens is Percy’s sobs just get higher as he attempts to buck Nico off him. Not very well either, it’s like he has no idea what to do now that he has a cock inside him, fucking him and claiming him.

He bends down to nip at Percy’s ear, Percy shaking and sobbing underneath him.

“_Please_,” he whispers. “Snap out of it.” His head twists around to stare at Nico. He’s crying, his green eyes bright and sparkling, the wet tear-tracks carving a path through the dirt on his tan cheeks. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I know it isn’t _ you_.”

Nico shakes his head. “You don’t know anything, Percy,” he says. Jason moves to roughly wipe away the tear tracks. “You don’t know how much we want this.”

Percy’s face twists. “It hurts so much.”

“Shh,” Jason says. “You’re being so good.” He pets Percy’s head, while Percy attempts to bury his face into the ground. Jason tsks at that. His hand twists into Percy’s hair and pulls Percy’s face up, Percy scrambling his hands underneath himself to get some support. With his other hand, he manages to free his cock. Percy blinks and shakes his head, but Nico is still inside him, crushing him down, and it’s ridiculously easy for Jason to slide his cock into Percy’s mouth. 

Nico gasps at how beautiful he looks.

Percy’s red lips are stretched wide around Jason’s cock, body shaking with what Nico can only assume is pleasure. Together, they fuck him back and forth, Percy’s body moving entirely to their whims. His sobs are muffled by Jason’s cock, and it pushes Nico over the edge. He comes inside another person for the first time in his life, gasping and shuddering as he collapses on top of the older boy, Percy’s head bowed as Jason fucks his mouth. Nico blinks down at Percy’s smooth skin. It’s softly broken up by scars, and Percy shudders as Nico softly touches and sees all the ways that life has hurt him.

He pulls out of Percy’s ass, and is mesmerized by the cum that leaks out of Percy. The contrast of the white and red fluid on his tan skin is beautiful. He can’t help but grip that perfect ass and pull apart the two mounds until he can look at the red, bleeding, and twitching hole.

“I broke you,” he whispers. Percy whimpers, mouth still on Jason’s cock. Percy is everything that Nico has ever wanted to be, a towering monument that Nico has always felt was mocking with his life, his looks, his talent.

And Nico fucked him and brought him to tears and proved that Percy was no better than him, not really.

It only takes Jason a few more thrusts to cum, forcing the semen down Percy’s throat, and when he pulls out, a thin string of the white fluid is pulled from Percy lips, the lips that are roughly coughing from the blowjob they just had to give.

“Are you done?” Percy whispers, voice hoarse. “Satisfied?”

Is he? Nico has to think about it. There’s something inside of him that tells him that perhaps he should stop, that maybe this is enough to hurt Percy, but Jason is moving him already. Pressing him onto his back onto the ground, sliding into Percy while he doesn’t even bother to fight, just whimper as he’s filled up again, Nico’s cum and Percy’s blood acting as Jason’s lube. It’s like all the fight was forced out of him, and it’s gorgeous. Jason’s thrusts are hard and forceful, Percy’s body moving in time, and Nico adores it.

And that’s when the most wonderful idea in the world entered his mind. He manages to grow hard again as soon as he thinks about, unsure entirely how to make it work, but knowing that someone it’s possible. He moves to grip Percy's shoulders and forces him up, and without needing to be asked, Jason wraps his arms around Percy and keeps him steady as Nico kneels behind him.

Percy is torn apart already. This shouldn't be that hard.

Nico grips his cock, and pushes in slowly alongside Jason’s cock, hissing because it’s a tight fit, but one that he’s determined to make work. But it strangely seems to being Percy back to life.

He starts to twist and struggle, but he's stuck between Nico and Jason and soon enough, the fight goes out of him yet again as he begs for them to stop.

The "No, no, no, no"'s are a delight to Nico's ears and he can't help but laugh.

It's so cute how Percy thinks that they would actually listen to him.

He's so fucking tight around the both of them as Jason and Nico move in an awkward rhythm, pushing and sliding against each other in a way that seems to be breaking Percy's spirit even more.

It's utterly delightful.

Percy’s arms are thrown against Jason’s shoulders for some form of sturdiness as he fucked between the two of them, his head buried in one of them as sobs shake his entire body, the only way it’s moving at all. But neither of them care. The only thing that matters is that they have Percy so utterly at their mercy.

Nico loses track of how long they’ve been fucking him before he cums again, before Jason but the other boy doesn’t take long to follow him. They take deep and gasping breaths as they fill up the sobbing boy beneath them, falling to the side onto the hard ground, both still inside them. They should leave him, but Percy still feels so fucking good and Nico doesn’t _ want _ to. All he does is close his eyes and falls asleep, still snug inside Percy.

*

Percy can’t stop the tears that are falling out of him, even though he’s trying desperately to quell them. Every single part of his body hurts. He feels Nico pressed behind him, nuzzling between his shoulder blades as he sleeps peacefully, and Percy flinches at the touch. Jason is pressed against his front, Percy’s face crushed against his shoulder, quickly falling asleep himself.

He was just raped.

He was just raped by two of his closest friends, two people that he trusts more than life and with his own.

It’s the magic. Percy knows that. The magic that caused others to attack their friends and family and to wake up with no memory. That’s all it is.

Then why does it feel like so much more?

His wrists are bruised from where Jason ground them into the ground. He feels bite marks all over his back thanks to Nico. He has no idea how he’s going to be able to _ walk _ after this, but he has to. He has to move and act like everything is normal because . . . because if he doesn’t, then Nico and Jason are going to have to find out what they did and Percy will do _ anything _ to spare his friends that pain.

They don’t deserve it, no one does.

(Percy didn’t deserve this, but he refuses to let himself think about that. This isn’t about him right now.)

He takes a deep breath. Jason and Nico are sleeping soundly, and from what Chiron said, once the other aggressors had fallen asleep, they’d been knocked _ out_. Percy moving probably won’t disturb them, but he’s doing this as quietly as he can just on the off chance.

He thinks about staying here, but he throws that idea out as soon as it crosses his mind. He . . . he can’t. He just absolutely cannot spend another minute here in their arms, two cocks inside him for only the gods know how many hours when they could wake up and realize they aren’t done yet.

No, no, he _ refuses_.

He slowly scoots his body up so he can get off their cocks, their arms falling away from him and they make no movement and no sound other than a soft sigh and shuffle, and Percy bites his lips, praying to any being that could be listening that they don’t wake up.

That thought then gets banished as well.

He doesn’t need anyone realizing what happened here.

Percy can, and will, take this secret to the grave if he has too.

He sure as hell isn’t explaining it to Jason and Nico.

It wasn’t really them.

(He still doesn’t want to be around them.)

He crawls towards his clothes, refusing to let whimpers of pain leave his lips as he forces himself to inch over to them. It feels like this is taking forever, it feels like this is the worst thing he’s ever gone through in his life. He can’t stop the tears from falling as he feels . . . _ things _ on his thighs, tracking down onto the ground, and he tries to push himself harder to his clothes.

He doesn’t want to be naked anymore.

He wants his clothes.

(He wants his mom.)

And when he finally gets to them, it feels like it’s taking so much longer than it should to get his clothes on between his shaking hands and the fact that he doesn’t want to stand up yet.

He doesn’t want to learn that he won’t be able to walk, because it seems very likely that he won’t be able to, because he knows that he’s bleeding and he just had two coc-

His mind stutters, and the next thing Percy knows, he’s bent over, vomiting with his pants around his knees and his shirt halfway on because there’s a part of him that feels broken.

His vomit is white, and Percy realizes with perfect clarity that if he died right now, he would see it as a blessing.

Actually, scratch that.

He wants to die right now. He is honestly debating using Riptide to pierce through his chest. He doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to look anyone in the eye after this, and he honestly doesn’t know if he even wants too.

How the hell does he pick up the pieces?

How the hell does he stand up?

He manages to get the rest of his clothes on, though it’s all a mess. That’s okay though. He can feel the bruise on his face coming in where Jason punched him. He knows that blood is staining his jeans and that his hair is a complete mess. There’s no way that he can’t _ not _ look like a mess right now.

He still has to stand up, and Percy is sobbing before he even tries. He manages to get on his hands and knees and push up, but his knees threaten to buckle immediately.

Percy doesn’t know how they won’t as soon as he takes one step.

He closes his eyes, and forces himself to take a deep breath as he takes one single step.

He falls to the ground immediately, curling himself tight in a little ball as he begins to cry, biting back the jerking sobs from making noise, but not able to stop them from wracking his body.

He’s probably going to have to stay here, stay until Nico and Jason wake up and realize what happened, blowing all of Percy’s hard work for nothing.

And a quick glance back at them shows that their cocks are still hanging out of their jeans, and as soon as they woke up, they would have certainly had questions about that.

He makes himself crawl back over there so he can fix that mistake, gagging as he handles the now soft cocks that he remembers how much they _ hurt _ when they were stabbing into him, taking him.

He’s not a virgin, he realizes, tears once again beginning to cloud his eyes. They took that from him.

(He needs to stop thinking like that. It wasn’t them, it was the magic.

It was just their bodies that were used to do it.)

And he knows that he has to leave this area, even if he has to crawl out of here.

Which is exactly what he’s going to have to do.

He forces himself, as humiliating as it feels, to begin to move, one hand in front of the other. He can feel the steady weight of Riptide in his pocket, and he debates using it once again, and it’s only the thought of someone having to explain this to his mother that stops him.

He can’t do that to her.

He can’t be that terrible a son.

But a wave of bitterness sweeps through him as he thinks about the fact that Riptide didn’t answer him. He called for it to appear in his hand, just so he could fight them off, just so that way he wouldn’t be fucking _ raped_.

The word barges through his mind, and once it enters, it won’t leave, ringing like a bell in his mind because Christ, that’s what happened.

It was rape.

He’s a . . . he’s a rape victim now.

All his life, no matter what, this is part of the things that are going to define him.

He wants to lay down and cry.

He still forces himself to move.

He doesn’t even know where he’s going, but it really doesn’t matter, as long as it’s away from that campsite. He just hopes that it actually isn’t the Camp itself that he’s moving towards, he can’t have people seeing him like this, and he knows that if _ anyone _ at Camp sees him like this, Jason and Nico will end up hearing about it and they aren’t stupid. They’ll put it together and they’ll figure out what happened.

They’ll figure out what they did.

(What the magic forced them to do, it’s very important that he remembers that.)

He doesn’t know how long he crawls, but his heart bursts in relief when he realizes that he’s hit a highway because he knows that the Camp isn’t near one. 

He actually feels like he should know where the Camp is, but his memory feels strange right now, things sorted into the wrong category and everything jumbled and Percy doesn’t even know where to _ begin _ when it comes to pulling that thread.

He forces himself away from that line of thinking.

He’ll remember eventually.

It’s just now that he’s at the highway, he can’t think of what to do next.

Does he try to go to the hospital? That . . . that seems like the best course of action, but hospitals are big and loud and full of people who will try to touch him and Percy thinks that he would rather burn alive than be touched by _ anyone _ right now.

He’s tired too, and his hands are scraped up because of crawling through the woods, and he really just wants to sleep.

That seems like the best option.

He doesn’t even think before he closes his eyes and lays down on the side of the road. The rushing of the cars creates a strange lullaby as he lets himself be carried off to sleep.

  
  


_ Hands on him, lips on him, teeth nipping him, the worst pain that he ever felt in his life, _ laughter. . . .

Percy wakes up whimpering.

He can feel them on him, and for a moment, he could almost swear that they were here, about to rape him again.

He’s curled into a small ball, hands gripping the pillow tightly as he desperately refuses to open his eyes.

If he doesn’t do that, then it can’t be real.

He hears a strange beeping sound in the distance, and voices that don’t sound at all like . . . _ theirs _, but he still doesn’t want to risk it.

He can’t stop whimpering, and he feels like he’s crying again. His heart is beating too fast and his breathing is coming too hard, and the thing he wants most in the world is his mom.

That’s all he really wants.

He wants his mom to hug, because he really misses her hugs and he knows without a doubt that if she could hug him right now, she would somehow and magically make it all better.

Inconceivable that she couldn’t.

(He knows it’s a lie, and he has to believe that it’s true.)

But then one of the voices gets through, a man’s voice and an Australian accent and the phrase “You’re _ safe_.” Percy opens his eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness to see who’s repeating the thing he desperately wants to hear and isn’t sure if he can believe.

It’s a man with blonde hair, the Australian, standing back from Percy with his hands up and a worried expression on his face. Percy blinks some more, clearing even more of the tears away as he realizes that he’s in the hospital. Somehow, someone actually got him to the hospital.

A well of shame rises up in Percy as he realizes that he actually fell asleep on the side of the road, where literally anything could have happened to him and he would have had no way to stop it.

(Even though he’s not sure if he would have even wanted it too.

Then he thinks about what else could have happened to him, and he’s filled with a sudden burst of gratefulness towards whoever found him and took him _ here _.)

He licks his lips as he forces out. “Who-who are you?”

“I’m Dr. Chase,” the man says. “I found you on the side of the road, and I took you the hospital that I work at.” His hands are still up, but he begins to lower them down slowly. Percy makes sure to keep an eye on them. “You have a number of injuries.” He stops for a moment, pauses over his words before he tries to press on. “They are all consistent with sexual assault, and we were waiting for you to wake up before we began the rape exam-”

“Just do it,” Percy whispers out. Dr. Chase blinks. “Al-alright, but we should also call-”

“No. No calling _ anyone_.”

He means it. He doesn’t want his mother to know about this, it would break her heart.

And then she would actually try to hurt Nico and Jason and despite everything, they’re still his friends.

It wasn’t them.

(Their faces suddenly flash quickly through his mind, and he shudders.)

Dr. Chase frowns. “Are you over 18? Because-”

“Yes,” Percy snaps, lying through his teeth. Doesn’t care. Just wants it over and done with. He stops, thinks of episodes of _ Law & Order: SVU _ that come barreling through his mind. “And I don’t want to press charges either. I just want to get fixed up and go.”

“We’ll still need a name,” Dr. Chase says, and that’s the final straw for Percy.

“Whatever,” he grumbles, and he pushes off the blankets that he has over him in this hospital bed. “I’ll just leave.”

“No, you won’t,” Dr. Chase snaps, and Percy can’t stop the flinch that runs through him. His next words are gentler. “You need medical attention. You could have internal injuries, and you’re still bleeding.”

Percy shakes his head. “I don’t want anyone to _ know_.”

Dr. Chase takes a deep breath, and then speaks softly. “I understand that.” The doctor looks at Percy, and then gives a jerking nod. “Fine. As long as you tell me your name.”

Percy fidgets before he whispers out his name. “Percy.”

“Percy? Okay. Look, I just want to perform the rape kit, so that way you have evidence if you decide you _ do _ want to press charges. Other than that, it’s just about stitching you up. It’s important.”

He’s not wrong, Percy knows that. He can still feel the blood and cum on his thighs, and it makes him want to start crying all over again.

“You couldn’t have done this while I was asleep?”

“We had to wait for you to wake up,” Dr. Chase says. “We didn’t have anyone that we could contact and ask.”

Percy just lays back on the hospital bed, and closes his eyes. “Fine,” he whispers. “Can you make this quick?”

“I’ll try,” the doctor tells him. There’s some shuffling, and then Dr. Chase says, much closer to him, “I have a wheelchair. I’ll take you over to the exam table.”

Percy blinks as he opens his eyes, and with a wince, moves to the chair, Dr. Chase helping him get into it and making sure that his IV is settled enough so that way he can move.

He can’t stop the sob that escapes from him as he sits down, but he honestly doesn’t _ care _ anymore.

He just needs to get this over with and then he can leave this hospital.

Dr. Chase rolls him out of the room he was in, and he passes through different hallways that all look the same until they get to an exam room. He’s parked up next to the table, and Dr. Chase moves in front of Percy. “Do you need me to help you up?”

Percy looks at the exam table. There’s absolutely no way. He nods his head. Dr. Chase wraps an arm around his back and another around his knees and lifts him up carefully, placing him on the exam table.

Percy shifts and sighs. Dr. Chase just rearranges the IV, and a nurse enters the room. She has a tray of things in her hands, and Percy’s eyes snap away from it before he can truly think about it.

Rape kit.

He hates the sound of those words

“Alright, Percy,” Dr. Chase says softly. “We’re going to take this slowly, and if you need me to stop at any point so you can take a break, just say so. Okay?”

Percy nods, as he looks up at the ceiling, the white tile and bright lights _ something _ to focus on.

“We have your clothes that you came in with, and I’m going to talk you through this. Let me know if you have any questions.”

He doesn’t.

Dr. Chase combs through his hair, checks his face and arms and frowns at the bruises, checks over his chest and the lower half of his legs. He swaps the inside of his cheek and draws a blood sample, scraps underneath his fingernails, and asking Percy to turn this way and that as Dr. Chase needs him too.

He falls into the soft rhythm to the point that he almost forgets the true reason he’s here, and what Dr. Chase was saving for last.

He takes a shuddering breath as he lays down when Dr. Chase asks him too, and when Dr. Chase asks him to put his feet in the stir-ups. He balls his fist in the hospital gown that they had changed him into while he was unconscious, and tries to tune him out while the doctor exams his thighs, his dick, and his ass. He eventually can’t take it, and has to break down, begging, “Please stop talking.”

Dr. Chase stills, and Percy forces himself to continue. “Just do what you have to do, don’t tell me.”

“Alright,” the doctor says, and it’s with blissful silence that he follows through, the quiet of the room only broken up by the sound of the equipment and Percy’s harsh breathing, jerking up in small measures when he feels something enters him again, be it a swap or a finger, or the stitches that he has to have and _ that’s _ utterly humiliating.

But eventually, he’s done and Percy’s allowed to sit up and wipe away his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call anyone?”

He doesn’t. He really doesn’t.

And yet . . . the words, “I want my mom” slips out of him. He takes a deep breath, and cracks under Dr. Chase’s sympathetic gaze. “Her name’s Sally Jackson.” He rattles off her phone number.

“I’ll call her myself,” Dr. Chase says. “I promise you.”

Percy nods. He actually believes him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase helps Percy back to the hospital room, and frowns as he watches the kid fall asleep fitfully, clutching the sheet close to him as he tries to cover up as much as he possibly can. He turns his gaze to the piece of paper in his hand, the phone number that he scrawled across belongs to the boy’s-  _ Percy’s _ mother. This is the worst news to deliver, and while he’s had more than his fair share of practice, he doesn’t want to hear the happy voice of a mother before he reveals what happened to her son.

A brutal rape. Anal and oral assault. Cuts and bruises all over his face and body, especially his hips and wrist. Anal tearing. Chase has a strong feeling Percy had been penetrated anally by two men at the same fucking time.

Percy needs a shower. He’s covered in dirt. There are tear track marks on his cheeks. The rapists had come inside him. Chase made sure to save the DNA so Percy can persecute the bastard and Chase is ready to call the police the minute Percy gives him the go-ahead.

He tears his gaze away from the paper, the number already memorized in his mind. He grabs the desk phone and takes a deep breath, offering a small prayer up to the Lord, asking for forgiveness for what he has to do to this poor woman.

He finds himself staring at the boy once again as the phone rings, clutching it tightly in his hand and gripping it even tighter when she picks up.

She sounds very kind. “Hello?” she says. “Can I help you?”

Chase opens his mouth and literally forces the words out. “Is this Sally Jackson?”

A pause. “Yes?” she asks, her voice wary. “Who is this?”

He takes a deep breath. “This is Dr. Robert Chase. I’m calling to inform you that your son is at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He’s conscious and stable, but he has been injured.”

Harsh breathing, and something that sounds like a sob, and then her voice asking, “How was he been hurt?”

“Ms. Jackson-” Chase starts to stay, even though he doesn’t know what he wants to say. She cuts him off, determination in her voice. “How the  _ fuck _ has he been hurt?”

He has to obey that voice.

“He was sexually assaulted,” he says as gently as he can. “Physically, he’ll be fine, and emotionally, the hospital will help with counseling for you and him-”

“Where the hell are you?” she hisses out, her voice thick with tears.

He rattles off the address. “I’ll be there as soon as I can be,” she declares. “Make sure he knows that.”

Chase nods, and then remembers that she can’t see him. "He's sleeping right now, but if he wakes up before you get here, I will."

Another harsh breath escapes her, another sob. "I named him for a happy ending," she says, her voice lost. "I just wanted him to be  _ safe _ . And no one can give me that."

Chase thinks the hardest part of this job is telling people that sometimes, there's nothing that someone can do. You can't stop cancer from developing, a stroke from happening, and you can't stop a teenager from being brutally raped. "I know, ma'am," he whispers.

She takes one breath, and then hangs up. Chase is left with the dial-tone and his phone in his hand, eyes glancing back towards Percy. He's shivering in his bed, and when Chase walks back into the room, small whimpers are being pulled out of him. Chase just wants his mother to get here as soon as possible, because he can't leave this kid alone.

His break is now, and he sits down in the chair next to his bed, staring at Percy.

"You're just a kid," he whispers. The boy just keeps sleeping, frowning and whimpering, both too aware and too unaware of the world around him. "Who the fuck hurt you?" The kid's clutching his pillow like it's a stuffed animal, and it flashes Chase back to the sheer tenor of finding him by the road, his clothes dirty and bloody and it all too clear what happened to him.

For a moment, Chase had thought he was dead, a teenager tossed out like trash and left dead on the side of the road.

He knows there's a very good chance that Percy was just left  _ for _ dead.

He tilts his head and sighs, because he knows that Percy has such a long road ahead of him, and he's scared about what awaits him.

He's so young, and it's so unfair.

*

Percy  _ hurts _ when he wakes up, every bone and muscle in his body throbbing with pain, his body itself feeling disgusting and gross, and he feels eyes on him, and he can't stop the sound of fear that escapes him.

He forces himself to open his eyes, eyes that fill with surprise when he sees that it's his mother.

She came.

His mom is here right now with him.

He should be doing something right now, telling her that he's okay and that it's going to be okay.

He doesn't. He can't. All he does is burst into sobs, clutching his stomach because it's cramping in pain. He wants a hug, and he wants her to hold him.

"Mama," he forces out of him, surprised at what he's calling her. He hasn't called her that in years, but it's the only thing he can get out of him right now. "Mama, mama, mama."

Arms wrap around him, arms that have always been so strong and have never been stronger than now. "Baby," she whispers. "I'm so, so sorry."

He's shaking, all the terror and adrenaline coming back to him. "I want a shower," he says, because he does. He still isn't clean, he's still disgusting and gross and covered in dirt and . . . Jason and Nico and he wants to wash it all away because maybe if he does that, he'll forget about it. "I want a  _ shower _ ."

"Of course," she whispers. "Here, lean on me." She helps him sit up, and moves his arm around her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

He shakes his head. He knows he can't because his entire body is still throbbing in pain from the agony that had been forced upon him. Even if he could walk, he doesn't want to. Not at all. "Alright," she says soothingly. "Dr. Chase left us a wheelchair that we can use, let's get you into that."

He nods, wanting to just get clean and to do it while he doesn't have to walk. But when she tries to get up to grab the wheelchair, he doesn't even think before he sobs harder, pulling her close to him. "Don't go," he screams. " _ Please. _ "

"Oh, Percy," she whispers. "Baby, I'm still here."

He hears her, but he doesn't at the same time. He's just crying and sobbing into her neck, wanting her to make him okay just like she did when he was little and couldn't understand why everything was so much. But he knows that it's not possible now, that he's never going to be so little and so innocent that his mother will make him feel better with one hug.

But God, he hopes that somehow, magically, he'll be proven wrong and he will be okay now that she's here.

Her presence helps him a little, but it's not enough to soothe the constant ache inside of him. He just hangs onto her, crying all that he can, crying until he can't cry anymore and he's just curled up in her arms, face pressed into her skin as she rocks him, her hand rubbing his back while she hums an old lullaby. He blinks, and then stretches as he pulls back, rubbing at his face as he tries to ignore the pain that still remains in his body. His mother watches him with worried eyes.

"Can you help me take a shower?" he asks, his voice quiet. "I don't think I. . . . I just want to be  _ clean _ ."

She nods. "Of course, sweetie. Let's get you in the wheelchair. Will you be okay if I get up?"

Yes. No. Maybe. Percy doesn't know. He just knows she has to get up so he can take a shower and get clean, so he has to shove down his fear when she pulls away and stands up to grab the wheelchair. He knows she hears his shaky sigh of relief when she brings the chair back to him, and he hates that he's so scared to be alone (and not even alone) for just a few minutes while someone has to get something from across the room.

He knows that Jason and Nico aren't at fault for this, not really. They had no control over what happened to them or what they were exposed to, and easily could have been Percy himself. But no one else affected decided to rape their friends, and for some reason, they decided to rape him. They decided to make him hate his skin and independence and take away his ability to walk. He's not going to get them in trouble.

But God does he hate them right now. He wants to tear their throats out and he wants to demand what the hell is wrong with them and he knows they aren't going to remember a shred of this when they wake up, so it'll be up to Percy to bear this alone. He's going to have to exist in this world with this hanging over him and they'll walk around without a care in the world, no knowledge about it whatsoever.

He screams, making his mother jump, but he doesn't care. He needs to scream. He beats the bed next to him, pounding his fist into the mattress as the sound forces itself out of his body. He shuts his mouth quickly, because he knows that this is a hospital where people are going to come looking for the source of the screams. But he feels the rest bubbling in his throat and he can't wait to leave this place and find somewhere to just scream and scream and scream.

His mom rests her hands on his shoulders, pulling him into another hug. He hears the room door open, and he closes his eyes because he knows that someone came in to check on him.

"How's he doing?" he hears Doctor Chase ask, and his mother sighs wetly.

"He's awake and aware," is her only response. Doctor Chase just repeats the question to Percy, who finds his tongue heavy and he has no idea what he should say now. He decides just to shrug. "Want to get clean."

"Yeah, of course." Dr. Chase says, and Percy is glad that his voice doesn't really have a lot of emotion to it right now. It doesn't make Percy feel as broken as he knows he is. "Do you want any help with it?"

Percy thinks he needs it, but he knows he doesn't want it. Not even his mom. "Can I do it by myself?"

"Yes, but you need help getting there?"

Percy nods, closing his eyes into his mother's neck.

"Wheelchair?"

If that means his mother getting up again, then no. But he needs to get up himself to take a shower. Percy hates how his mind refuses to work right now. He hates that there seems to be no way for it to work right or logically, and he really wants to.

He forces himself to nod, and Dr. Chase comes over. "Do you want me to get you in the chair, or your mother?"

Percy doesn't know if his mother can even lift him, so he jerks his head towards Dr. Chase, who's kind enough to be gentle as he gets Percy in the chair and settled.

As settled as he can be. He bites back the hiss that wants to leave his hips as soon as his ass hits the seat of it, but he doesn't think there's any non-painful way of getting to the shower, not when his body hurts lying down. "Is there anything that you're going to need in the shower?" Dr. Chase asks, and Percy shrugs. His mind is starting to go dead again, and he just wants to reserve enough energy that'll get him into the shower, get him clean, and then get him back to the bed where maybe he can sleep without worrying about nightmares.

That's a pipe-dream, he knows it, but it's one that he really wants to hold onto.

"Dr. Chase?" he begins as they enter the bathroom. "Can you tell me what's wrong with me?"

The doctor freezes. "Percy, can you define wrong?"

He shrugs, because he doesn't want to say it, even though he knows that he has too. If he wants to get this doctor off his back.

"Why am I so emotional? I feel like every part of me's cracking down and spilling out." His eyes fill up with tears again, and his mind is coming back to life. And he hates it so much. He raises up his hand and gestures at himself. "This isn't  _ normal. _ "

The doctor looks at him with sad blue eyes, and then sighs. "I've never been through this myself," he begins awkwardly. "And this isn't even my specialty. But I can tell you, Percy, that you need to start redefining what normal means to you. Because you just went through something life-changing. It was emotional and traumatic and your mind is trying to process it when it's never had to process something like this. It's going to be awhile before you find yourself acting 'normal,' and even then, it's going to be a different normal than what you have now. And I'm so sorry that you have to learn that."

Percy blinks up at him, his fingers twisting in his hospital scrubs, and then he nods. "Do you have any relatives in Virginia? You remind me of another Chase I know."

The doctor's lips quirk as he shakes his head. "Not that I'm aware of."

Percy laughs. He can't help it, it just slips out of him, but it feels nice. He glances at the shower, unsure about how he's going to get in and shower, but Dr. Chase takes care of that like he's been taking care of everything. "I'm just going to get you into the shower, and then leave the room while you take off your scrubs and close the door. Do you think you can turn on the water? Or any help at all?"

It'll hurt, but Percy wants to do it himself. He doesn't want his mom or Dr. Chase to see him like this at all. At least anymore than they're already seeing him. He nods, and Dr. Chase nods back. "Alright. Do you want me to support you or lift you?"

Percy bites his lips. Supporting will take longer, but lifting will just make him feel like a child. He’s stuck between a rock and a hard place, but he knows he can't stay there. "Lift," he ends up whispering. "Let's just get it over with."

The doctor nods, and before Percy knows it, he's in the shower, and Dr. Chase taking a step back. "Just shout if you need anything or when you're ready to get out."

"Okay," he mumbles. Dr. Chase leaves, and Percy takes a deep breath. Alright, he can do this. He just has to take off his clothes, turn on the water, and get clean. It's simple.

It's much easier said than done.

Percy's in tears before he finishes getting off the scrubs, whimpering as each movement pulls an injury, but suppressing the sounds so that no one will barge into this room and see him.

Percy doesn't even want to look at himself. He just makes himself move to turn on the water, and the blissfully hot water begins to patter down on him and he sighs in relief. And then stares down at himself.

His wrists are essentially black. His chest is covered with bite-marks. His legs are scratched and bruised. There's. . . it's humiliating, but Percy can literally feel how empty he is. It's not a good empty, and it's not like he wants to be fucked again anytime soon, but he can tell. He can feel how they forced themselves into him, and made him deal with the consequences.

They're probably going out of their mind with worry over where he is right now, and Percy can't even regret it. Good. Let them worry. It's not nearly what Percy's feeling, and right now, he never wants to see their face again.

He settles his hands on his thighs, his heart beating heavily. He wonders how bad his hole looks. He can't imagine that it looks good, considering that he can't even walk. But he overheard the word tearing. He knows there are a lot more things that could be wrong with him right now, but he knows that he bled. A lot. Probably too much. He knows that there's something wrong with his stomach based on how it hurts because he had two cocks shoved in him, at point at the same time. He knows that his mouth tastes awful because of how Jason forced Percy to suck his dick.

Percy probably should have bit down, but he couldn't do that to his friend, not even to save himself. Even now, as furious as he is, he still couldn't do it.

He makes a note to ask for a toothbrush as soon as he's done with this shower.

He slides a hand up his thigh and done below his dick and balls, ignoring them because they don't matter right now.

And if there's one thing he can be glad of, it's that he didn't come at all.

He thinks he would have died if that had happened.

He takes a deep breath, and forces his fingers to brush his hole.

He thinks he almost blacks out from the pain, and he instantly clamps his lips down to prevent screaming. He pulls back, his eyes watering with the pain, and he forces his hands down. He can't deal with this pain. He closes his eyes, and cries.

The water's cold by the time that Dr. Chase knocks on his door again, and Percy had managed to wash himself, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the shower. He just . . . he wanted to have some time alone. To let his mind go empty and stare at the white shower wall. He has to be jerked back to the real world, and with it comes pain and regret and forcing the words, "Yeah, I'm getting out," while maneuvering towards the handles while hissing in pain.

It's much colder than he realized it was getting, shivering before it's off and shivering more after. Both he and Dr. Chase forgot to hand him the towel, so he needs help. He has no choice, he can't get to it without probably collapsing in pain before then. He doesn't want the doctor to see him like this, but if it's not the doctor, it's his mom and he doesn't want to break her heart.

"Come in," he yells, and Dr. Chase walks in.

*

Chase has seen a lot as a doctor, that goes without saying. And he doesn't know what it is about Perseus Alexander Jackson that makes his heart break, but when he goes into the bathroom, leaving a distraught mother rearranging a bare hospital room for the fifth time in forty-five minutes, it manages to crack even further.

Percy's face has only gotten worse, and the bruises on his body are starkly clear now that the grime has been washed off his body. His dark hair is plastered to his face, and his green eyes are filled with tears of pain. He's curled in on himself, shivering, and Chase kicks himself for not thinking on making sure that the towel is reachable for when he's done with his shower. He grabs it instantly, wrapping the white cotton around Percy's shoulders, and trying to tuck it around him as much as he can. "Your mom brought clothes for you," he whispers. "You want those or scrubs?"

"Sw-sweats?" Percy asks, his teeth chattering. Chase nods. "Yeah, it's all sweats. You can be as comfortable as you need."

Percy nods. "T-tell me the truth, doc. How bad?"

Chase wants to lie, but he knows he can't. He sighs. "Pretty damn bad. It'll heal though."

"Everywhere? Like . . . there's not going to be any complications?"

Chase shakes his head. "I doubt it. There was tearing, but no internal bleeding. It's just going to hurt for awhile and then it'll heal. You'll be okay."

Percy turns his head. "It doesn't feel like that."

He doesn't know what to say. It's hard to realize that the world isn't ending when your world is. Percy's brain is trying to reorganize itself right now and it's being pulled in a million different directions. He needs to rebuild his mind, and then rebuild his life, and there's nothing that Chase can do.

Not that he's really supposed to do anything, he's just the doctor who is getting too invested in this case when that's the worst thing in the world at this moment.

"Percy, do you want your mom?" he asks.

Percy shakes his head, his face crumbling with new tears. "Yes, but I don't want her to see the bruises." Chase knows that there's no way that Sally can't see the bruises, they're so stark on his skin that it's almost ridiculous. But what Percy wants, Percy gets right now. "I'll grab you clothes," he promises. "And then we'll get back into bed."

"Toothpaste as well?" Percy asks. "I can . . . I can still taste him."

Chase doesn't know who this him is, but he sincerely hopes that he can convince Percy to take this to a court of law so that he can get justice one day. All he does is nod, his heart breaking over this young boy. He walks out of the bathroom, grabbing clothes and giving them to Percy before finding toothpaste so that Percy can get the taste out of his mouth.

The young boy is struggling with his shirt when he gets back, but he manages it without Chase's help. He doesn't say anything, but he's glad that Percy can do that. It's far too condensing to say it, but he likes that Percy's active and determined. He hides him the toothpaste, propping Percy up next to him so Percy can lean as he brushes his teeth furiously.

He gets Percy back into the bed, Sally so glad to have him back near him. Percy's out before Chase can even ask him how he's feeling now, but Sally turns to him, her face stubborn as she looks Chase straight in the eye. "When can he go home?" she asks. "We can barely afford this, and I want him to be in a safe place."

"Mrs. Jackson, I assure that I am going to make sure that your bills are more than reasonable. And he should be able to leave soon. Just one more night, just to make sure that nothing is going to happen."

"Happen?" she hisses. "What could happen?"

"Almost certainly nothing, but he's nervous. He has every right to be."

Sally turns away, her eyes filling with tears as she blinks to try and keep them at bay. "I hate this so much."

Anything that Chase could say feels pathetic. What can he say? "I'm sorry, Mrs. Jackson, that your son was raped and you have no clue as to his mental state at the moment?" It's utterly pathetic.

She doesn't really wait for him to say anything, staring at her son. "I remember when he was a baby. He was such a happy baby, but he was quiet. He just loved to watch me with a smile on his face." A sob escapes her, and she slams a hand over his mouth. Chase just looks at her. She looks a lot like her son. Sally has light brown hair, and Percy's is an inky black. Sally has blue eyes, or had them, because they seem to be a stormy gray now, but he suppose it's just the light. And Percy's eyes are a sea green with blue and gold flecks that Chase can only describe as striking.

(It will sound like the worst thing in the world, but Chase can see why Percy would have been targeted by monsters. He's a gorgeous boy in many ways, pretty in a delicate way almost in his face. Chase just wishes that someone didn't feel inclined to take that beauty and break it.)

"Who would do this? Who  _ could _ do this?" Chase frowns at her words.

"Mrs. Jackson, anyone can be a victim-"

She turns to look at him, her eyes almost wild. "But he's a fighter! And he's a good fighter. I never . . . I never thought that anyone could hurt him like this." She yet again turns to look at Percy. "I should have prepared him more for this happening, I just- I just never thought that this could have happened to him." Tears are streaming down her face, and Chase's heart breaks for this poor mother. "I failed him."

He places his hands on her shoulder, and makes her look him straight in the eye. This is not going to be easy, but he has to do this. "Mrs. Jackson, you did not fail your son. You are here for him, and there's many mothers that wouldn't be."

"Don't reward me for doing the bare minimum," she hisses. "I'm not going to turn him out on the street, I'm not going to get mad at him, how can I  _ ever _ be mad at him? I just demand better from myself and this time I failed. And my amazing, incredible,  _ wonderful _ son paid the price and he's going to have to live with this for the rest of his life, all because I-"

"Mrs. Jackson, I'm not sure how much you could have stopped this." Chase doesn't want to be so blunt, but he has to let her know this. "You weren't with him when he was being raped, and I doubt that you sent him into the lion's den. He was living his life when this happened, and it happened. Unless you have access to a time machine, you can't change it at all. I'm really sorry, but this is what's happening now, and focusing on everything you could have done is not going to help you when you need to focus on the things that you can do. You can stay up when he doesn't want to go to sleep because of nightmares. You can be understanding when he doesn't want to do something that he's never had a problem with before. You can do all these things, because you're here now."

She looks at him, and she isn't saying a word. Chase's throat is locked in fear over what she's going to say in response, but instead all she does is take a deep breath, her shoulders slumping in what he would call exhaustion. She leans forward, and the next thing he knows, he's holding her in a hug. She isn't crying anymore, at least he doesn't think, which is a good thing.

"You're right," she mumbles into his shirt. "I need to . . . need to be there for him."

"And you will be," he whispers to her. What could he have done in his life if he had a mother and a father who supported him? How much better could he be as a man, as a person, if he didn't fear the things that they had taught him to hear, like love and stability and the ability to know that each day can mean something? "It won't be easy, but you'll be there for him. And you know it, because I think you always have been."

"He's my light," she states, and Chase knows that's all she needs to say.

**Author's Note:**

> The only beta this fic had was my own tired eyes and spellcheck, so if there's something wrong, _please_ let me know.
> 
> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
